The field of the present device and method relates to a lock for the trigger of a firearm, and more particularly, to a trigger lock that encloses the trigger guard opening to make the trigger inaccessible.
Trigger locks that are generally disclosed in the art are used to cover the trigger guard of a firearm to prevent access to the trigger when in the locked configuration. Many of these devices have members that insert through the trigger guard opening to connect to a locking device on one or both sides of the trigger guard, such as a keyed lock, a combination lock, or the like. Trigger locking devices may be shaped to fill the area within the trigger guard opening to prevent trigger movement. However, these devices often use custom locking devices that are neither readily available nor easily replaced. What is needed is a trigger locking device that is compatible with multiple locks that are commonly available, that prevents access to the trigger when locked, permits ready access to the firearm by the owner, and prevents transport of the firearm outside a designated area by unauthorized users.